Secret Santa
by KawaiiEmiko50
Summary: One Shot! INUKAG. The gang does a secret santa. A goofy gift turns into the best christmas Inuyasha and Kagome have EVER had... read it! : D XD
1. Chapter 1 !

**Lawl one shots.**

**: D**

**I've got a new story in the works! Heh. But I've had this idea saved for a LONGGGGGGGG time, like over a year. And I just now realized, that it can't be put into a complete story, because there's truly no plot. And if I decided to make a plot, it would be the suckiest story, like ever. But anyway, heres..**

**(hears drumroll)**

**(looks over to my friend julee) thanks julee! ; ) okay anyway.**

**Btw, they are hanyous, mikos, monks(heh if you would consider him a monk) wolf demons, full demons, demon slayers, and humans. But not dressed in their feudal era attire, aduh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. The lovely, lucky son-of-a-bitch Rumiko Takahashi does. XD**

**The one shot:**

**Secret Santa!**

She pulled out her cell phone, and hit speed dial 2, as it called her best friend. She tapped her black heel covered foot on the sidewalk impatiently, hugging the long coat to her body to keep her warm in the harsh weather. 5 rings later, and she finally heard a click.

"Grr..WHAT?!" the voice yelled into the receiver, sounding angry. A few laughs were heard behind him, but she ignored it. "Oh please, Inuyasha. Don't get your little panties in a bunch." Kagome hastily responded, shivering.

"Oh Kagome.." He purred, then continued "I'm pretty sure everyone's panties are smaller then yours! YA FAT-ASSED COW!" he responded, holding in his laughter. **(Remember this fact btw. Haha.) **She growled, dangerously close to chucking her sidekick across the street at the couple that looked a bit TOO lovey-dovey.

"Inuyasha…Pick me up. NOW. I'm across the street from Kaede-baba's herb store." She hotly responded, glaring at an imaginary Inuyasha that appeared next to her, sticking his tongue out and making mooing sounds. She heard him sigh as he responded "fine."

"Oh, and Inuyasha, by the way.." she dragged on, waiting to hear him grunt. A funny noise coming from the phone told her that was her signal.

"Last time I checked, you were a carnivore. So you can EAT ME." She chuckled as she heard his muffled "HUH!?" before she quickly closed her phone. She sighed as she made her way over to the bench, waiting for her oh-so-faithful best friend.

She began to think about her life, like most people who are sitting in 28 degree weather waiting for their hanyou best friend, usually do, of course. Kagome Higurashi, is 23, and single. She dates, but just hasn't found the 'right one' yet. She's a prestigious lawyer, just graduating from Tokyo University. Her grandpa passed away 3 years ago, leaving just her mother, and her 18 year old brother living at the shrine. She has a quaint little apartment that she shares with Sango, which is conveniently located in the same complex as two of the large group of friends she has. Kouga and Ayame.

Inuyasha and Miroku lived in a pretty large house, about 10 minutes away. Sesshomaru, who is married to Rin, lives across town in a very large, but cozy home.

She sighed contently as she thought about Inuyasha. Her chest ached. Being best friends with someone you loved was pretty rough sometimes. But she couldn't take the chance and tell him, and ruin everything. Somehow from Inuyasha, her thoughts skipped to the fact that it was finally Friday, and how work has been a bummer for a while. Her thoughts came to a halt as Inuyasha's Black Cadillac Escalade** (AN: he seems like the type to drive something like that, lawl)** pulled up.

"Wench, get in the damn car, I aint got all day!" he yelled from the rolled down window, revealing his face. She huffed and walked as slow as possible around the front side of the car, deliberately pissing him off as she made her way to the passenger side of his truck. She smirked when she heard him growling.

'_God. Him growling in his sexy truck. Is he trying to give me a heart attack?' _ She thought as she finally reached her side, and stepped up into the truck with a lot of help from the "oh shit!" handles, as they liked to call them. She closed the door gracefully and mumbled a "thanks" as she slid her seatbelt on, and stared forward.

"Hey, what's gotten into you?" he asked, his arm leaning over the top of the steering wheel, the other on the arm rest as he faced her. She glanced in his direction and blushed a bit, and took a deep breath.

"Nothing's wrong, Inuyasha. Now can you go? I'm just cold, is all. Promise." She said calmly, throwing in a decent smile to top her lie off. He sniffed the air, to see if she was lying. He almost missed her arousal, since it was faint.

'_Wait, AROUSAL!?' _ He thought, gripping the poor defenseless steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"Kagome..was anyone er, ..with you? When you were waiting for me?" he asked casually. She cocked her eyebrow at him, then shook her head, resuming her staring contest with that demon sign in front of the truck that was winning.

He sighed and put the truck in drive, pondering to himself. _'If no one was with her..then why the fuck is she aroused?...wait…she was blushing when she got in the truck..did..did __**I **__make her aroused!?' _ He thought, pink tainting his masculine cheekbones. A smirk soon found itself planted on his chiseled face, as he purposely stared at her. She glanced at him, and caught him staring, and crossed her arms.

"Can I help you?" she asked, narrowing her chocolate orbs. He chuckled and returned his attention to the road, going 65 in a 40 mile per hour speed zone.

He pulled up into his driveway, putting the truck in park, and pulling the keys out of the ignition. He slid out, and motioned for her to follow, and she did. They stepped inside, and were greeted with all their friends, including Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Inuyasha, what are we doing here? I asked you to take me HOME." she asked as they made their way over to the two empty seats on the couch. She plopped down on it, after removing her jacket and the shoes eating her feet. She sighed as she leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder, feeling drowsy from work. He just wrapped his arm around her, like it was routine. Which, it was. They acted like this all of the time.

"So, guys. Christmas is next week. What are our plans for this year?" Rin asked, comfortably resting in Sesshomaru's lap.

"I have no idea! We've done everything we possibly could have." Ayame stated, as she stared out of the window at the growing moon.

"I got it!" Miroku stated as he inched his hand closer to Sango's rear. She growled and grabbed his hand, shoving rather harshly towards him. He gave her puppy dog eyes, but she just 'hmphed' and crossed her arms.

"What were you saying, monk!?" Inuyasha growled, causing Kagome to lean into him more.

"I was saying, Mr. ImpatientPants, that we should have a secret santa! We'll write our names in a hat, and pull them out! Let's do it now!" Miroku got up to run to his room, to grab a notebook, some pens, and his beanie.

He returned back downstairs and ripped up 8 pieces of paper, one for each of them. He handed them out, along with the pens, and they wrote their names down.

Into the beanie they went, as he shook them up.

"Okay, Kagome. You first." Miroku said to the now half sleeping girl in Inuyasha's arms. She mumbled and reached her hand in, opening the slip of paper.

_Feh. Inuyasha._

The paper read, and she smiled, and crumpled it up. "Who did you get?" Inuyasha asked, trying to grab it from her.

"Nuh uh uh, Inuyasha. No one can know who anyone got. That's the rule." Sango said, wagging her finger at him. He pouted, and reached into the beanie.

_Ayame! _

It read, and he crumpled it up in the same manner as Kagome had, really wishing he had x-ray vision. The rest of the group picked their slips out of the beanie, and crumpled them up.

They chatted for a long while, mostly about the new secret santa game. Only when Kagome started drooling on Inuyasha, did he decide to pick her up and lay her in his bed. He went back downstairs, and asked the girls to get Kagome changed for him. She had a lot of clothes at his house, after all.

They went upstairs, smirking.

**Upstairs….**

"So what are we gunna put her in this time, Aya?" Rin whispered, searching through Kagome's pj's. They soon found a blood red nightie. It was silky, and barely reached under her bottom.

"Oh guys..I don't think that's such a good idea…" Sango whispered, as they put it on her.

"Inuyasha would kill us!" she whispered more harshly as they giggled and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the room.

**Downstairs….**

"Inuyasha, man. Just tell the girl already." Kouga told him as he popped open a cold beer.

"No. She doesn't feel that way, and I'm not making things awkward between us." He stated, walking over to the front door, opening it. The girls returned downstairs, and they grabbed their coats.

"Man, just think about what I said." He said, escorting Ayame to his car, since they live close together. Sango hitched a ride with them, as well. Sesshomaru and Rin got in Sess's car, making their way towards their home across town. Soon it was just Miroku and Inuyasha.

"I'm going to bed. I'm beat." Inuyasha said as he hopped up the stairs three at a time. Miroku chuckled, making his way to his own room, where his lovely magazines called his name.

Inuyasha opened the door, and didn't even bother flicking on the light switch. He tore his tee shirt off, along with his jeans, leaving him in his boxers. He climbed into bed, grabbing onto Kagome, like they usually did. She cuddled into his warmth, her back resting against his muscular chest. She sighed contently in her sleep, as he rested his chin atop her head. He sniffed her hair.

'_God she smells so good.' _ He thought as he closed his eyes, wrapping his arm around her torso. His eyes shot open seconds later, feeling nice silk under his fingers.

'_She doesn't own silk pajamas..she says its too provocative..'_

He lifted the blanket up, and used his keen eyes to look at what she was wearing. Her little silk blood red nightie barely covered anything! He blushed profusely, before applying the blankets once again.

'_Maybe she isn't as innocent as we all think she is..' _ he thought, which was supplied with a short chuckle, as he got comfortable once again, and closed his eyes, dreaming of ways to get Sango, Rin, and Ayame back.

…Or maybe not. It WAS a sexy nightie, after all…

A blood curdling scream arose from the girl aside him, as he jumped up and off of the bed, holding his sensitive ears.

"WHAT THE FUCK, BITCH!?" he yelled, his face red from anger. She held the blanket close around her, her face red also, but not from anger.

"What did you put me in!?" she yelled, gesturing to her ensemble. She tried to pout, but it wasn't working.

"I didn't do that, you idiot! Sango, Rin, and Ayame did! Besides, I didn't even know you owned stuff like that." He said, getting back on the bed. She sighed and stood up, stretching, but being mindful of her panties lying just underneath the thin cloth covering her curvaceous body.

"I do. I just don't like to tell the world what I wear to bed and underneath my clothes, thank you very much." She stated, walking into his connected bathroom. Miroku charged into the room in his basketball shorts and shirtless form, looking around.

"What was that!?" he asked, looking very tired. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Nothing really. It was Kagome. She woke up and found out what the girls dressed her in last night." He said, walking over to his dresser.

"Oh? What did they dress her in?" he asked, as the bathroom door was opened, revealing Kagome in her nightie. Miroku's jaw dropped to the floor, and she eeped before jumping under the covers of the bed. He stalked over to her, and layed where Inuyasha just recently occupied.

"My, my, Kagome. Don't be shy, now!" he said in a chirpy voice, as she yelled "GO AWAY, PERVERT!", but it was muffled by the comforter.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaaa!" she yelled, as Miroku removed the blanket from her, and held his arms open, motioning her to climb over to him. Inuyasha stomped over and grabbed him by his rats' tail, dragging him to the door and tossing him out. He growled lightly, his eyes flashing from gold to red, then back to gold.

"I'm gunna change and then can you take me home?" she asked, not completely phased by Miroku's tactics. After all, he WAS a notorious playboy.

"Feh. Better hurry up. I'll be waiting on the bike." He said, picking his keys up for his Harley. She secretly did a dance of joy in her head, as she ran to where her clothes were kept. Hurriedly, she threw on her sweatpants and tank top, and then her shoes, and her favorite sweatshirt, Inuyasha's old hoodie. She jumped downstairs and ran towards the bike, hopping on the back.

Man, she loved that thing.

He revved it, and then sped off towards her house, causing her to hold on tighter to his torso. Not that either one of them minded, though.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

She sighed contently as the steamy hot water beaded off her chilled form, warming herself up from the nippy ride on Inuyasha's bike home. After twenty minutes in the shower, she turned the knob, and dried herself off, wrapping the towel securely around her body and making her way to her room. She walked over to her dresser, and threw on her lacey boy shorts and matching bra, then decided on what to wear. A muffled 'HURRY UP WENCH!' sounded from the living room, it belonging to an impatient hanyou.

She sighed once again, as she slipped on her dark blue skinny leg jeans, a black thermal, and a tank top over that. She threw Inuyasha's hoodie on, along with her boots, brushing her hair real quick to get it untangled from the shower.

She walked out of her door, and made her way to the living room to find everyone there, talking or watching her and Sango's T.V. "I'm ready, damnit. Let's go, okay?" she asked, making her way to the front door, and opening it.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango carpooled together, Sesshomaru and Rin, and Kouga and Ayame. Inuyasha made it to the mall in record time, as the foursome sat in his truck and waited for their other friends to arrive.

Finally, after what seemed like forever(to our impatient hanyou, of course), they all arrived, and made their way into Tokyo Mall, girls automatically dragging the guys to Victoria's Secret.

The girls rushed in, gushing over panties and bras and how big their boobs were growing while the guys stood in the store awkwardly, blushes apparent on their faces.

They all slowly backed out of the store, and made it across the way to EB Games, feeling more content with the, albeit nerdy, but comfortable surroundings. The guys glanced over at the girls across the way in VS, and saw them holding up a extra extra large pair of granny panties, laughing hysterically. Finally, the girls walked out with a few pink bags and smiled at them, motioning them to follow.

They all did their little shopping, and made their way to the food court, all getting their choice of food. They mumbled "Itadakimatsu" as they dug in.

"So, I say we all split up so we can shop for the person we got for the secret santa, and meet by the arcade in one hour. Agreed?" Sango asked, finishing off her lovely cheeseburger, fries, and medium _diet _coke. The others nodded in agreement, also finishing off their food, and standing up, grabbing their bags. They spilt up, all pondering what they should get for the person whose name they pulled out of the hat.

**With Kagome…**

'Hmm. Inuyasha did mention he wanted a leather jacket…but would that be too expensive for a "friendly" gift?' she thought to herself as she headed towards one of his favorite stores, hot topic. It took her a half hour, and still nothing. She sighed and left the store, walking towards Spencers Gifts, hoping to find something funny but not completely cheap that he would enjoy.

After another twenty-five minutes of searching, she was still giftless, and realized she had to be across the mall in five minutes or risk getting left behind.

'Damn Inuyasha for being so impatient!'

She bolted down the mall's corridor, taking the fastest route to the food court.

She took a deep breath and made her way over to her friends, making sure they were all there.

"Damn, bitch. Take long enough?" you-can-guess-who yelled, walking passed her, and towards the entrance of the mall. She huffed and looked around, seeing everyone have some sort of bag or box in their hand, also making their way to the entrance.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

The week before passed by uneventful and 'uber' slow, as Rin says. Work was getting a bit better, but maybe because it was the holidays. She saved two of her clients from getting thrown in prison for life, so that made her a bit happier. Even if one of them was guilty…

But hey, that was her job, right?

She exhaled noisily as she opened the pristine doors of the Law Firm, her heels clicking along the sidewalk as she made her way home, excited that it was Christmas Eve.

Finally, she made it home, her feet killing her. She walked into her and Sango's apartment, and closed her room door, stripping down to her thong and bra. She threw on sweats and a hoodie, not even bothering to put a shirt on. She plopped onto the couch in the living room, turning on the tube. She aimlessly flicked through channels, until she heard Sango's door open. Sango walked towards her and dumped her body next to Kagome's, sighing.

"TGFUCKINGF" she said, smiling. (thank god its FUCKING Friday, for those n00bs out there)

Kagome "mm"ed an agreement, biting her fingernail.

"So, what are our plans for tonight?" Kagome asked, spitting the nail out of her mouth.

"We're all going over Miroku's and Inuyasha's in about…a half hour." Sango said, getting up to go into the kitchen. Kagome choked on her own spit.

"WHEN!? A HALF FUCKING HOUR!? I CAN'T BE READY BY THEN!" Kagome screamed, rushing into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. She showered in record time, dashing to her room and applied curlers to her hair. She then put panties and a bra on, searching for something fancy-ish to wear.

"SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled, as Sango barged into her room, looking for a fire or Kagome hanging off the window ledge again. Yes, again.

"WHAT!?" she yelled, stalking over to the half naked Kagome.

"I don't know what to wear." She said simply, shrugging her slender pale shoulders. Sango slapped her hand to her forehead, walking over to Kagome's closet. She peered inside, but didn't see anything suitable. Their Christmas Eve parties were pretty high class, after all. A bunch of people came, got trashed, sang carols off tune, and made out under mistletoe hats that Miroku passed out at the door. Okay, so maybe they aren't so high class. She ran to her room and grabbed a dress, then chucked it at Kagome's curler covered head.

"Wear that. Inuyasha will love it." She winked and closed Kagome's door hearing an "I DON'T CARE IF HE LIKES IT!"

She put the dress on, and admired it in the mirror. It was a red halter dress, the back dropping low to land right above her bottom, and the hem stopping just above her knees. She removed the curlers from her hair, and added hairspray, making the curls stay in place as they pooled down her back. She applied a bit of mascara, and lip gloss, not believing in a lot of makeup. She liked to use her natural beauty. She threw on some jewelry, matching shoes, and a coat and ran out of her door, meeting Sango, Kouga, and Ayame in Kouga's car.

They sped off towards Inuyasha and Miroku's, singing jingle bells. They arrived, and had to find a parking spot, since the whole street was crowded with cars from their party.

They walked right in, and was assaulted with the smell of beer, the sound of pounding music and chattering, and the sight of a lot of parts they didn't need to see.

Miroku passed out the mistletoe hats, but they discarded them into the trash, like every year. Kagome made her way to the table covered with alcohol, and grabbed a green apple Smirnoff, popping the cap on the built in bottle opener fastened to the counter. She chugged it down, then went to search for Inuyasha, only to find some hooch hanging over him like a piece of meat.

She 'hmphed' and decided to let loose, so she made her way over to an old classmate of hers, Hojou.

"Hey Hojou!" she said, pulling him in for a hug as he blushed profusely.

"U-uhm, Hi, Higu-"

"Hojou, please. Just call me Kagome. Enough with the formalities, silly." She giggled, obviously flirting with him.

"S-sure, Uhm...Kagome. So, how have you been?" he casually asked, standing close to her.

"Oh, I've been great. Work is so fun! You've grown to be quite the looker, huh?" she giggled again, trying to get Inuyasha's attention. She glanced at him, and noticed he was sending a seething glare in her direction. She smirked triumphantly, and an idea formed in her head.

"Hey Hojou, wanna dance?" she asked, as "Get Low" by Lil' John came on.

"Uhm. Sure, why not?" he asked, as they walked to the dancing area of the party.

She placed her back to his fragile feeling chest and grinded her bottom into his pelvic area, as he loosened up a bit. She dared another glance at Inuyasha, and laughed to herself as his face grew more and more red by the minute. She dipped low when the lyrics sang out "gettin' low" then dipped back up, rolling her hips for good measure.

'Man, Hojou can't dance for the life of him. But oh well, it'll work.' She thought, raising her hands above her head. She suddenly felt him move away from her, and a much bigger, harder body be replaced, as she cocked an eyebrow.

The person leaned down, moving her curled hair from her ear.

"You're NEVER dancing like that with anyone but me bitch, got it?" he purred in her ear, and it sent a shiver up her spine, as she answered with a roll of her hips, and heard him groan. She smirked. They danced provocatively, until the song was done.

They walked over to the table, and opened a bottle of straight up Bacardi. They downed the whole bottle in less than 5 minutes.

"I didn't like you dancing with him, ya know." He said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yea yea. And I didn't like you flirting with that shmoozie before either." She said back, slumping her head against his shoulder.

"..Please tell me you didn't just say shmoozie." He said as he laughed, but his face suddenly grew serious.

"Kagome...would you hate me if I kissed you right now?" he asked in his drunken stupor, looking into her hazed eyes.

"No." she whispered as he leaned towards her with his hand on her chin, their mouths millimeters apart.

"HEY GUYS, WHATCHA DOIN!?" Miroku belted out, a Budweiser in his hand as he danced around the kitchen. The couple pulled away and blushed profusely.

"DAMNIT, MIROKU!" Inuyasha bellowed, storming, err...wobbling away from them in an angry bliss. Kagome sighed and picked up another bottle of Bacardi, determined in finishing that one by herself. She downed half the bottle before she slowly made her way up the stairs, crashing her seemingly heavy body on Inuyasha's bed, and successfully passing out. The party finally came to a screeching halt as the police arrived, and kicked everyone except for the normal group out.

**Christmas Morning…**

'_Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me, I've been an awful good girl, santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.'_

She heard music playing, as she cracked her brown eyes open, but regretted it as light temporarily blinded her. She lay for a few more minutes, until she heard the damned Christmas music again. She got up and rubbed the crust from the corners of her eyes and yawned, as she walked over to her dresser in his room. Changing into jeans and a tee shirt, she slumped downstairs, mumbling about people being too cheery for a hangover day.

She was greeted with all of her friends, looking in much better condition then she bet she did. They were piled around the living room, laughing and chugging eggnog.

She plopped down on the couch next to Sango, and closed her eyes. She felt a poke on her left cheek and open her left eye to peer at the poking source. Sango sat two inches away from her face, eyes wide open.

"You okay there, Kags?" she said, cocking her head to the side a bit.

"Yea, just hung over as fuck." She laughed at herself, then took a quick glance at Inuyasha, who pretended to not notice her there. 'I wonder if he remembers?' she asked herself, as she heard Rin mention that they should pass the gifts out tonight when they all don't look dead.

She hitched a ride with Kouga, Ayame, and Sango, not even bothering to say anything to Inuyasha.

**That night…**

you guys don't need to hear their boring xmas day. T...T

Kagome sighed as she straightened the last strand of her long ebony hair, and walked over to her mirror. She was clad in the stupid Mrs. Claus outfits Ayame picked out for the four of them to wear. It was a red tube top with white fur along the top, and a piece of fabric cut out that gave it a v neck shape, and a black belt around her middle. It connected to the short skirt that went a bit below her bottom, with fur on the hem. Complete with striped white and red stockings and black high heels with a santa hat, she had to admit it didn't' look to bad. In fact, they were seriously sexy, but too little to wear in front of everyone. She shrugged as she grabbed her purse and Inuyasha's present and walked out of her room to find Sango gone, most likely in her car since Kouga and Ayame already left.

The ride there was filled with a comfortable silence, the occasional "I can't believe we're wearing these!" and "the pervert won't be able to keep his hands off me!" were heard, but other than that and the radio, it was quiet.

They arrived and hurried inside, due to the snow that was coming down in sheets. Kagome stepped into the living room, after hanging up her coat, and looked around at everyone. They were laughing and enjoying themselves, an occasional glance from everyone was sent to the presents lying under the tree, waiting to be opened.

"Kagome, Sango! Don't you ladies look _lovely._" Miroku gushed as he ushered over to Kagome, his hand inching towards her bottom, until a warning growl sounded from across the room which stopped him. Instead, he ran to Sango, and started babbling like an idiot.

Kagome plunked down onto the couch between Kouga and Inuyasha, sighing contently as she placed the present under the tree when no one was looking.

"OKAY LET'S OPEN PRESENTS!" Rin yelled eager to see what she got. They all laughed at her eagerness, but reached down to look for the presents with their name on it.

They all opened theirs one at a time, and then guessed who bought it for them.

First was Ayame. She opened the paper carefully, and pulled out a fake moon.

She stared at it cautiously, as if it was going to explode. A smile suddenly found its way on her face, as she looked around the room.

"Hmm. Well only two people know my obsession with moons. So its either Kouga or Inuyasha." She stated matter-of-factly, rubbing her chin in thought. Kouga cocked his eyebrow, gently motioning his head over to Inuyasha who was oblivious.

"Inuyasha?" she "guessed" as he nodded and was hugged by her as a silent thankyou.

"Okay, next?" Sesshomaru said with his arm wrapped around Rin's torso. Rin glomped her present, tearing the paper open. She pulled out a 24 pack of extra extra large flavored condoms, and red fuzzy handcuffs. She blushed profusely, then glared in the girls directions, knowing it was one of them.

"So...Kagome would never do this, she's too innocent. Ayame or Sango. Hmm..." she trailed off, as Ayame chuckled nervously and Sango coughed "Ayame" in a nonchalant way. Ayame glared at her.

"Aya…you little hoe. When am I going to use this stuff?!" Rin yelled, showing everyone the condoms and fuzzy handcuffs. She felt someone whisper in her ear "I know a lot of ways we can use them." She gasped as she was pulled back into Sesshomaru's lap.

Next Sesshomaru grabbed his with Rin still in his lap, and unwrapped it, revealing an "Ice Princess" sign that was pink with a crown on it and fake ice. He chuckled and automatically guessed Inuyasha, because he was the only one who called him that.

"EH! Wrong, fluffy." Rin giggled, as she laughed once more at the present she bought him.

Kagome bent down and picked hers up, and quickly flew back around after she realized she showed her panties to Kouga and Inuyasha. She nervously chuckled and sat back down, opening her present.

She looked at flea shampoo.

Yea, that's right. Flea shampoo.

She laughed and thought of herself washing Inuyasha's hair with it, but shook the image out of her head as she tried guessing who gave it to her.

"Hmm. Kouga? Since you seem to dislike Inuyasha so much." She guessed, turning towards Kouga.

"Why'd you say Inuyasha?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow. When she didn't automatically answer, at first confused by his question, he said "Sesshomaru is dog demon too, ya know." He laughed as she blushed, angry at herself for saying Inuyasha's name.

"Well er…anyway. Was it you?" she guessed.

"Nope, sorry dollface." He stated.

"It was me, Kagome. I figured my brother could use a bath once in a while." Sesshomaru said, as he laughed at Inuyasha's face.

Kouga reached down and grabbed his present, and ripped it easily open with his claws. He pulled out…what were they?

"What the hell are these?!" he asked, holding up two pieces of fur. Sango sighed as she gave him the answer.

"They're fur leggings. Ya know, since you're such a superior wolf and all that." She said sarcastically but laughed, as everyone else did too.

Next was Miroku, who wore a huge santa suit. His wrapping paper revealed 100 mardi gras beads. He chuckled and put them on.

"Any ladies want some beads from santa?" he asked in his smooth voice, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"NO, PERVERT. NOW GUESS WHO GOT THEM FOR YOU!" Sango yelled.

"Okay, okay. Inuyasha?" he guessed, looking towards his blushing friend. He followed the path of Inuyasha's eyes, and they landed on Kagome's chest. He laughed and snapped his fingers in Inuyasha's face to get his attention.

"WHAT?" he growled, his blush growing deeper. "I want to know if you bought me the beads?" Miroku asked, holding them up.

"Keh, no." he looked at Kouga as he raised his hand signaling that he bought them for Miroku.

Sango grabbed her gift next, and already had a feeling of who it was, judging by the playboy bunny wrapping paper. She opened it and pulled down an ugly looking babydoll. The tag said "Peeing Patty. Really pees!"

She read it aloud, and everyone laughed as she grumbled and chucked it at Miroku's head, mumbling about not bearing his children.

Last but not least was Inuyasha. He opened his with a bored expression on his face, until he saw what was inside.

He pulled out an extra extra large pair of women's panties, and glared daggers at everyone in the room.

They all laughed and pointed at Kagome, seeing as she was the only one to not give a gift yet.

"WHAT THE HELL, WENCH?! When we left the mall, you didn't have anything!" he yelled, panties still in hand.

"Yes, I did, Inuyasha." She stated through her laughs.

_Flashback…_

_She glanced around, looking at the stores, as Victoria's Secret came into view, she thought about the extra extra large panties the girls and her found, she skidded to a halt as she ran into the store, grabbed the panties, paid for them, had it wrapped, and dashed to the food court in five minutes on the dot._

End Flashback…

"Kagome?" he asked sweetly, a grin forming on his face. She stood up slowly, oh so slowly, and made her way around the couch. She knew what was going to happen.

"Run." He stated as he jumped over the couch, chasing her up the stairs and into his room.

"Well, who wants eggnog?" Miroku asked, as they all laughed and made their way into the kitchen to drink and bet on how long it would be before they heard moans.

**Upstairs…**

She 'eeped' as he tackled her onto the bed, hovering over her barely clad form. He growled, tossing the fat ladies panties across the room. Their faces were millimeters apart as they just laid there, staring into each others eyes.

She was still breathing heavily, due to trying to out-run a half demon. Her chest rubbed against his and he bit back a groan, not wanting to freak her out.

An idea popped into his head, and he wondered if she'd remember.

"Kagome…" he drawled on, licking his lips. She gulped as she mumbled a "yea".

"Remember last night? At the Christmas Eve Party? When we were in the kitchen?" he asked, a tiny smirk plastered on his face. She blushed deeply and nodded.

"Well then. You still owe me a kiss." He glanced away, starting to lose his nerve. She gasped, and blushed, looking away. He smiled at this.

"So, would you still hate me if I kissed you?" he asked, his lips barely touching hers. She shook her head, and that was all he needed.

He barely touched his lips to hers, a supremely chaste kiss, a teaser. He pulled back, waiting to see what she would do. Her eyes were half-lidded as she stared back up at him. She reached up and touched her lips to his, wanting more. He chuckled a bit, and added pressure to the kiss.

She exhaled out of her nose, and he chuckled again because it tickled. She pulled away.

"What?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Nothing. It just tickled." He replied in a husky voice, leaning back down to her. "What tick-" she was cut off as he firmly placed his lips back onto her soft ones, putting one hand on the side of her face, the other on her hip. She fisted her hands in his long silver hair as he licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

She greedily opened her mouth, and the tongue war began. She groaned as his tongue explored her mouth. After a few minutes of the dominance battle, Inuyasha appeared as the victor. He pulled away from her face and went to get up off her. She grabbed onto his shirt.

"Please, don't..don't leave." She whispered, blushing. He laughed.

"I wasn't going to. I was gunna get up and lock the door." He winked at her and locked it, crawling back on top of her. He leaned down and chastely kissed her neck, earning a moan.

"Inu-Inuyasha. That's...not fair. You know it's my weak spot." She groaned, as he kissed his way down to her collarbone, nipping at it.

She gasped as he ran his tongue along the side of her neck, and let out a quiet "Ah!"

He nibbled a bit more on her collarbone before taking her face in his, kissing her gently. She rubbed her fingers along his chest through his shirt, making her way down to the hem of it. He helped her remove it, and she took it all in.

'Man, those two hour sessions in the gym everyday _really _paid off.' She thought to herself as she flipped them over, her now on top. She kissed her way down his chest, making her way to his silver happy trail. He groaned a bit as she licked around his belly button. She looked up at his face to see if he liked it, and he grabbed her and rammed his tongue into her mouth. She melted into it. He lifted up her dress hem a bit, so he can have easier access to her. Her warm thighs were on either side of his slim but firm waist, and that was driving him crazy. He rubbed her a bit through her silky panties, and she moaned into his mouth. He did it again, and her leg twitched. He laughed to himself as he repeated it again, earning different sounds from her.

She pulled away and started assaulting his neck. She busied her hands with unbuttoning his jeans. She slid down so she was sitting on his upper thighs. He looked at her, a devilish smirk plastered on her face. He didn't have any time to say anything as he felt small fingers wrap around his length. He groaned loudly, and heard laughing from downstairs. He shrugged it off.

He inserted a finger into her as she moved her hands up and down his member, adding occasional kisses to his chest and neck. She bit her lip to keep from moaning too loud, but it was mission impossible.

This agent couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a loud moan, followed by a gasp as she felt herself coming close to the edge. Inuyasha was the same.

"Mm..your mouth. U-use your mouth, baby." He whispered, about to go crazy. She was about to bend down, when there was a large banging on the door.

"DAMN YOU GUYS! STOP GETTING WELL AQUAINTED WITH EACH OTHERS BODIES AND COME DOWNSTAIRS WITH THE REST OF US!" Miroku bellowed, getting jealous after hearing Inuyasha was getting action and he wasn't.

"FUCK OFF DAMNIT." Inuyasha yelled, trying to gently push Kagome's head down so she could engulf him. Come on, give him a break. He was so close and they had to be interrupted.

Kagome sighed as she sat up, her face heated up and hair disheveled. She crawled up to him and kissed him hard, a promise in it self.

He sighed and slammed his fists down on his bed, pulling his pants and boxers up more and fastening the button as he watched Kagome fix herself as well. He got up and threw his shirt on, waiting for her to look decent.

After she did, he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her torso. He kissed her and she kissed him back, sighing contently. He pulled away, and they just stood there, staring at each other.

"Well, we better get back downstairs." She sighed disappointedly. He nuzzled into her neck, and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. What was that?" she asked, walking towards the door.

"I said.." he drawled on as he leaned into her ear.

"This is _not _ over." He whispered huskily, sending shivers down her spine and launched a pool of warmth into the pit of her belly.

"I hope not." She whispered back, pulling away from him. They walked downstairs and Inuyasha yelled at everyone who was staring. The girls pulled Kagome aside, as the boys did Inuyasha.

"Kagome..you can borrow my box of condoms if ya want." Rin winked at her as she blushed.

"Oh Kagome, what do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Sango asked, waving a finger at her jokingly.

She glanced over at Inuyasha as he tried to control himself around Miroku since he interrupted them. He looked at her and smiled then winked, and she did the same. She turned back to the girls and sighed happily.

"All I have to say, my friends, is.." she trailed off, biting her lip.

"Merry fucking Christmas to _me." _ She whispered to them, and glanced back at Inuyasha, who heard her.

He mouthed "It will be later." And winked again, sending her into another fit of sexual frustration.

She smirked and picked up a cup of eggnog, glancing at the clock every two seconds, waiting for all of them to leave.

Man, what a merry Christmas _that _turned out to be.

**There!**

**I'm finished!**

**Haha.**

**I think its good, for the most part. Well, I'd say read and review here, but most likely if you're reading this, you've already read that. So just review! **

**Until next time, **

**-Caitlin.**


	2. Help out and thou shall be rewarded!

**HEY GUYS LAWL.**

**Sup?**

**: D**

**So I'm thinking about making this thing a collection of one shots.**

**I'm probably going to write a late one for New Years because the next holiday isn't until February.**

**Any ideas? Greatly Appreciated.**

**Should I make this a collection of one shots, or just do all my one shots as separate stories?**

**XD**

**And, don't forget that whatever happens in each one shot, changes each time. Like, if they had teh hawt secks in one one shot, and I write another one, it doesn't mean they had teh hawt secks in that one too. Get it? Lol**

**It always starts over. **

**T.T**

**Okay so, help me out. **

**Collection or separate stories?**


End file.
